Pelajaran Berharga (Teruntuk Ibuki Munemasa)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: [Chapter 02's up!] "AMPUNNNN! NYESEL GUE MAIN BASKET DI PARKIRANNN!" / Karena kecerobohannya memecahkan kaca mobil mewah di parkiran mall, Ibuki harus menukar seminggu waktunya untuk melayani tuan muda angkuh, galak, sadis, namun memiliki kulit selembut sutra. ・ AU ・ MuneTaku ・ /YAOI/
1. Chapter 1: Pelajaran Pertama

**PRANGGG. GUBRAK. KROMPYANG.****_ JEDERRR_****!**

Yang terakhir itu backsound suara hati, btw.

Soalnya Ibuki hanya bisa cengo ketika bola basket yang beberapa menit lalu lengket di telapak tangannya baru saja sukses menghancurkan kaca mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh.

Ibuki Munemasa—nama lengkap yang akan diberikan andai setelah ini dia harus pasrah menjadi penghuni bui dengan tuduhan merusak depan-belakang kaca mobil orang. Jadi sebetulnya tadi remaja berbandana hitam itu sadar sudah memecahkan kaca depan dengan _dunk_-nya, tapi setelah merasa kagok dan melanjutkan kembali latihan di sisi yang berseberangan, kaca belakang dari mobil yang sama ikut menjadi korban.

Mungkin karena basket itu salah satu cabang olahraga yang diyakininya hanya menggunakan otot, Ibuki merasa tidak perlu menggunakan otak—dan inilah hasilnya.

"KACA MOBILNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ada pria separuh baya, berkacamata hitam plus berambut rancung aneh sekarang berlari mendekat, berteriak-teriak di sekeliling otomotif hitam mewah kelahiran Itali berjenis kelamin Maserati tersebut. Ibuki yang merasa dirinya laki-laki sejati memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pria tersebut—tentu saja untuk mengakui segala kesalahan.

"—BOLA BASKET SIAPA INIIII?!"

Lagipula bola kesayangannya masih tergeletak di TKP layaknya barang bukti kasus-kasus kriminal, mana mungkin juga tidak mengaku. (Plus dia satu-satunya penampakan yang ada di tempat parkir saat itu.)

Ibuki _skakmat_.

"…errr… Paman, itu punya saya. Maaf..."

"KENAPA KAMU MAIN BASKET DI LAPANGAN PARKIRRR!? LIHAT INI KACA MOBILNYA JADI PECAH-PECAHHH!"

Mungkin dikiranya kaca bersinonim erat dengan kulit kering sehingga bahasa 'pecah-pecah' menjadi lazim dipakai. Tapi pria itu memang sedang panik berat, jadi lupakan soal tata bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD.

Tidak apa-apa. Tsurugi Kyousuke saja pernah bilang kalau sepak bola itu hidup.

Ya. Ya.

Kembali lagi pada kondisi pria itu yang keringat dinginnya sudah mengucur deras. Tampaknya dia sedang berpikir keras bagaimana harus menghadapi majikannya kemudian karena mobil yang sudah bertahun-tahun dipercayakan padanya sekarang kehilangan banyak elemen pendukung.

Tunggu, Ibuki kan tidak sengaja menghancurkan kaca depan dan belakangnya saja, "LALU KENAPA SEMUA KACANYA BISA PECAH BEGINIII?" erang pria itu lagi meminta penjelasan.

"Soalnya aneh kalo yang pecah cuma kaca depan sama belakang, jadi saya bantu pecahin kaca sisanya, Paman!" jawab Ibuki tanpa merasa goblok.

Pria tadi langsung ingin main basket dengan kepala Ibuki sebagai bolanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Pelajaran Berharga<br>**(Teruntuk Ibuki Munemasa)**  
><strong>.

**Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy **(c) Level-5**  
>warning: <strong>AU. OOC parah. Penghancuran karakter. Typo. _Slash_.**  
>Pair: <strong>MuneTaku (Ibuki X Shindo)

.  
>by <strong>St. Chimaira<strong> (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pertama; <strong>Jangan main basket di lapangan parkir.<strong>

「 "Bola adalah teman!* Selama benda bulat ini ada di tanganku, seharusnya bisa kumainkan kapanpun dan dimanapun… begitu yang pernah kudengar!"  
>—Ibuki Munemasa, 15 tahun. Pelajar idealis. 」<p>

* * *

><p>Setelahnya Ibuki diculik—atau lebih tepatnya dibawa paksa pria tadi menuju sebuah kediaman elit. Sepanjang perjalanan pria itu mengoceh tentang bagaimana nasib karirnya sebagai supir pribadi setelah ini, bagaimana dia harus membiayai keluarganya jika dipecat, atau apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang terlanjur terjadi.<p>

Sementara Ibuki di kursi belakang menguap bosan. Beberapa kali dia meringis, mencabut serpihan kaca yang terserak di tempat duduk dan menusuk pantatnya karena goncangan selama perjalanan. Tentu saja jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan pria itu bagi Ibuki sangat sepele,

Pertama, pria itu hanya harus mencari pekerjaan baru. Kedua, hidupi saja keluarganya dengan gaji dari pekerjaan barunya. Dan ketiga, mobil rusak tentu saja harus masuk bengkel!

Keterlaluan. Ibuki memang tidak punya hati karena setelah mendengar jawaban tadi, pria itu menangis heboh—membuat Ibuki menyumpal telinganya dengan gulungan tissue.

"Kita, hiks… sudah sampai… hiks…"

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Paman pasti bisa dapat pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik."

Maksud Ibuki sih menghibur, tapi ternyata pria tadi malah tersedu makin kencang—sekencang tangisan ulat di iklan teh vucuk daun.

"Berisik! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut di halaman?"

Kali ini hadir pria setengah baya lain—Tidak, umurnya mungkin lebih dari 'setengah'. Sepertinya sudah lewat enam puluh tahun kalau dilihat dari keriput di wajah serta rambutnya yang sewarna dengan Ibuki (walau warna rambut Ibuki itu alami, bukan karena faktor umur). Namun pakaian _buttler_ yang dikenakannya memberikan kesan gagah, juga kain bersih di tangannya membuatnya terlihat berwibawa. Tidak salah lagi, orang di hadapan Ibuki pastilah kepala pelayan yang sangat senior.

"—ini, _Sir_ Donovan. Hiks, sebenarnya…"

"ASTAGA! KENAPA ITU KACA MOBILNYA?"

Pria tua yang dipanggil Donovan tadi terkejut sampai-sampai kain putih di tangannya melompat ke lantai. Bagaimana tidak, di hadapannya sekarang mobil yang selama ini terlihat sempurna tanpa lecet sedikitpun sudah tidak memiliki kaca yang utuh. Belum ditambah baret sana-sini seakan-akan baru saja ada binatang liar yang bermain-main dengan mobil tersebut.

"Jadi itu… hiks….hu-hueeee~"

Bukannya menjelaskan, sang supir malah menangis lagi. Daripada halaman fanfic kepanjangan, Ibuki melangkah mantap sambil berpose kedche dengan menekan jempolnya ke bagian dada, "Saya pelaku yang merusak mobil anda. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Aksi Ibuki tadi patut dihadiahi keprokan dan jerit kalap para fangirl. Tapi itu tidak berlaku saat ini, karena pria tua tadi menatap Ibuki campur aduk; antara kesal dan bingung dengan kerut emosi makin menghiasi seputaran wajahnya.

"Kau pikir berapa harganya semua kaca mobil yang rusak itu!? Astaga. Bagaimana ini kalau tuan besar sampai tahu."

Ibuki pura-pura _stay cool_.

Tentu saja dia tahu pasti harga gantinya akan sangat-sangat-WOW-sekali. Lagipula pemilik mobil itu pasti bukan orang sembarang jika melihat rumah bak istana tersaji bertingkat-tingkat di depan matanya. Yang pasti dia hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil merapal doa di dalam hati, semoga tidak benar-benar penjara yang menjadi pelabuhan terakhir hidupnya.

"B-bagaimana ini… apa saya dipecat…?" nada pria berambut rancung tadi mulai khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalian tunggu di sana, aku akan menghubungi tuan besar."

"J-JANGAN!" pinta Ibuki dan pria tadi kompak.

Terlambat, sang kepala pelayan tadi sudah meraih telepon genggamnya lalu berbincang-bincang pelan dengan orang yang ditujunya di seberang. Tak tega melihat pria di sebelahnya kini sungkem di lantai membentuk huruf OTL, Ibuki menepuk pundaknya kembali dengan niat (masih) menghibur.

"Rapopo, Paman."

"RAPOPO NDASMUUU!"

"HEH, DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!"

Dibentak lurus, dua-duanya spontan mingkem.

Sambil mematikan sambungan telepon, pria tua tadi memandang tajam ke arah Ibuki dan sang supir yang keduanya sudah berdiri setegap petugas upacara.

"—aku sudah berbicara dengan tuan besar, dia tidak terlalu masalah dengan semua _kecelakaan_ ini." sejenak Ibuki dan korban lain di sebelahnya menghembus napas lega, "Eitt, jangan senang dulu!"

"Ada apa lagi? S-saya tidak dipecat kan?"

Lagi-lagi urusan dipecat. Rasanya Ibuki ingin sekali menghantam makhluk berumur tiga kali lipat di sampingnya dengan tong sampah terdekat.

"Karena perbaikan mobil ini menghabiskan waktu seminggu, kau akan dinonaktifkan dari posisimu sekarang selama waktu tersebut dan gajimu akan dipotong!"

Pria tadi langsung pingsan.

"—sementara kau!," jarinya menunjuk Ibuki, "Kau akan menjadi pelayan selama seminggu di sini tanpa gaji, tanpa bonus, tanpa tunjangan, dan tanpa… bola basket!"

Ada petir imajiner menyambar tepat di belakang Ibuki saat pria tua tadi menyita bulatan jingga teman sehidup-sematinya. Biarlah dia jomblo sampai masa kawin asal bola itu tetap berada di tangannya, begitu prinsipnya dari sejak awal dia menekuni olahraga bernama basket.

Tapi sekarang bola itu harus dia relakan pindah ke tangan orang lain karena kecerobohannya. Betapa Ibuki ingin gantung diri pakai kawat gigi karena sedih sesak membayangkan hidupnya yang hampa seminggu ke depan. Tak kuat memendam pedih pada _kokoro_, Ibuki ikut jatuh pingsan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Angin membelai kulit lembut.

Suara burung-burung kecil di jendela menyambut.

Ditambah percik embun menandakan segarnya udara pagi tatkala itu.

Tidak salah, kalimat-kalimat tadi _mainstream_ dipakai sebagai deskripsi prolog dalam komik _shoujo_. (Kemudian, sang pemeran utama akan bangun tergopoh-gopoh dari tempat tidurnya sebelum bicara dengan cermin di kamar mandi padahal tahu dia sudah terlambat masuk kelas—oh, jangan lupa juga adegan menggigit roti sambil berlari-lari sepanjang jalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah.)

Tapi karena Ibuki anti _mainstream_, dia lebih memilih memasang weker dua biji sekaligus plus menyeting alarm hape sebelum waktunya menuntut ilmu. Untuk hal ini Ibuki merasa kasihan dengan weker semua pemeran utama komik _Shoujo_ yang sepertinya rusak semua, sehingga mereka selalu telat bangun.

Logis.

Hari itu, Sabtu ceria—Ibuki hendak pergi ke sekolah untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket. Dengan roti selai yang sudah penuh di perut dan senyum penuh di bibir, dia berpamitan pada orang tuanya lalu berangkat.

Sesampainya di sekolah, dia harus gigit kuku karena mendapat kabar teman-teman satu tim-nya sudah pergi dengan bus sekolah dua jam lalu. Ibuki menepuk jidat, lupa kalau hari ini tim-nya akan bertanding dengan tim lawan dari kota sebelah. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa acara sepenting itu?

Jam weker boleh nyaring, tapi kalo salah jadwal sama saja bohong.

Karena kesal Ibuki pergi ke _mall_ terdekat untuk menghilangkan galau. Tanpa melepas bola basket di tangan, dia pergi mencari-cari hiburan. Menonton film, mencicipi makanan, melihat-lihat majalah sport,

...tapi tidak ada yang membuatnya tenang selain bermain basket sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pelataran parkir dan berlatih sendirian di sana.

Beruntung tidak banyak mobil terparkir di pagi hari, sehingga dia bebas untuk beratraksi dengan otot lengannya.

"Yak, Michael Jordan sudah berada di depan… dia sedang menghalangi _ace-player_ tampan tim Gassan…" Ibuki berdelusi parah kalau dia sedang berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan superstar Chicago Bulls, pake narsis menyebut dirinya tampan pula, "Dibantu Bugs Bunny dan Duffy Duck, dia berhasil melewatinya dengan melakukan _long shoot_!"

OK. Ibuki kebanyakan mengulang film _Space Jam_.

"—TEMBAKAN JAUH UNTUK _THREE POINTS_!"

**_PYAAAAAAARRR._**

Iris delima Ibuki membelalak cepat saat merasakan dingin menampar area kepalanya. Bagian tubuh atasnya sekarang basah, membuatnya tidak nyaman ketika bangun dengan posisi terduduk. Bahkan ujung rambutnya layu karena basah semua.

"Sudah bangun, anak muda? Tidurmu berisik sekali."

Remaja itu mengerjap memastikan sosok di depannya nyata. Pria tua bersurai putih, berbadan tegap, memakai _tuxedo_ hitam dengan kain putih menutup salah satu tangannya.

Jadi itu semua bukan mimpi.

"Apa saya akan masuk penjara?" tanyanya memastikan, bagaimanapun Ibuki memang tidak bisa membela diri dengan posisinya sekarang. Walau begitu, dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di balik bui tanpa bermain basket. Sungguh siksaan yang lebih kejam daripada Romeo tidak bisa bertemu Juliet.

"Tidak kalau kau bekerja dengan benar. Pakai ini, aku akan menjelaskan tugas pertamamu sebagai salah satu _buttler_."

Ada pakaian malam segelap namanya sekarang berada di pangkuan Ibuki. Sepertinya cukup mahal karena ketika menyentuh permukaannya, terasa lembut seperti sutra. Sudah cukup Ibuki merusak properti orang lain, dia tidak mau menambah kesalahan lagi dengan merobek seragam yang harus dikenakannya sekarang.

Ibuki sudah siap mental dieksekusi Monokuma.**

.

.

.

"OK, biar saya ulangi…, _Sir_…" Ibuki menjentikkan jari-jarinya gugup.

"—jadi urusan saya hanya mengantar teh ini ke ruangan itu, kan?" telunjuknya terarah pada nampan dengan teko berisi teh panas dan cangkir di tangannya saat menyebut kata 'ini' kemudian mengalihkan jari tadi ke pintu di hadapannya saat menyebut kata 'itu'. Dilakukannya secara _slowmotion_, memastikan tidak ada hal yang terlewat.

Pekerjaan pertamanya cukup sederhana, menyeduh teh untuk tuan muda; putra tunggal di kediaman besar yang jadi penjaranya sekarang. Bahkan setelah selesai, dia boleh langsung makan dan beristirahat. Ibuki sempat membayangkan dia akan diperbudak untuk menggunting ratusan hektar rumput di taman atau membajak sawah secara tradisional. Tapi tampaknya seminggu ke depan akan bisa dilalui dengan mudah.

Sang kepala pelayan mengangguk tegas, "Jangan lupa untuk menyapa tuan muda sebelum menyeduh teh-nya."

"Hanya _itu_, kan?" lagi-lagi Ibuki memberi penekanan pada kata 'itu'.

"—oh, dan jangan pergi sebelum disuruh."

"OK, _sir_ Dono."

"Donovan! Jangan disingkat! Kedengarannya seperti anggota grup lawak."

Membasahi tenggorokannya sejenak, Ibuki mengetuk pintu megah di depannya beberapa kali. Mengawali tugas mulianya; mengganti perbaikan kaca mobil.

"Masuk."

Suara dari dalam membuat Ibuki grogi seketika. Setelah pintu dibuka, dia melangkah masuk dengan perasaan grogi. Namun suara piano yang mengalun indah membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"A…nu… saya membawakan teh dan kue untuk panganan sore." maniknya mencontek catatan kecil dari balik nampan, "Istirahatlah dulu, anda sudah berlatih piano sejak pagi."

Serem banget.

Pokoknya segila-gilanya Ibuki sama basket, berlatih berjam-jam seharian sih sama saja dengan penyiksaan.

"Istirahatlah dulu, anda sudah berlatih piano sejak pagi." kalimat sebelumnya terpaksa direpetisi soalnya contekannya cuma tertera dua kalimat tadi. Sementara orang di balik _grand_ piano di depannya tidak menjawab, apalagi beranjak.

"ISTIRAHAT DULU! ANDA SUDAH BERLATIH PIANO SEJAK PAGIII—"

Suara tuts yang digebrak paksa membuat Ibuki loncat dalam skala pendek, hampir saja isi nampan di tangannya lolos ke lantai. Ibuki jadi parno, takut-takut malah memecahkan benda di tangannya yang ditaksir mencapai puluh ribuan yen tersebut.

"Bacot banget sih, dari tadi gue juga denger!"

"Kalo denger, jawab napa?!" Ibuki balik nyolot, lupa kalau dia saat ini bertindak sebagai pelayan yang seharusnya mengabdi pada majikan.

Dari balik Piano hadir anak laki-laki dengan umur sepantaran, hanya saja tubuhnya lebih kecil dan kulitnya lebih putih. Rambut abu kecoklatnya bergelombang indah terurai manja di atas bahu, membingkai paras manis yang berhias sepasang bola mata tajam minim cahaya. Ibuki cukup terpukau melihat ekspresinya yang buas namun indah di saat yang bersamaan, terutama ketika surai itu tersapu angin saat sosok itu berjalan.

Ibuki merasa seperti menjadi pemeran utama iklan deodoran yang kena panah asmara bidadari surga.

Belum lama kagum, tiba-tiba ujung jari kaki kanannya seperti ditindih batu besar. Spontan Ibuki berteriak heboh sambil mengumpat random.

Ternyata anak tadi menginjak kakinya dengan ganas.

"ADUH GILA LOE! SAKIT NIH!"

"Kamu yang gila! Beraninya berteriak padaku seperti itu, pelayan tidak sopan!"

Ibuki ingat daratan. Dengan cekatan dia minta maaf sambil bungkuk berkali-kali seperti burung pelatuk. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, dia ingin sekali menumpahkan isi teh di tangannya ke-kepala sang tuan mudanya. Padahal cuma urusan sapa-menyapa tapi belagunya bukan main.

"Kamu siapa sih? Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Pelayan baru, ya?"

"E-eh, iya. Saya baru di sini. Nama saya Ibuki Munemasa."

"Oh."

Ibuki kicep.

Anak itu ikut kicep.

"Terus…?"

"Pake tanya lagi. Ya tuangin teh-nya, dong!"

"Nama loe—anda sendiri siapa?"

"Buat apa? Kamu juga bakal manggil aku 'tuan muda'. Lagian tolol banget sih kerja di sini ngga cari-cari tahu dulu siapa yang kamu layanin?"

**_JGERRRRR!_**

Galak, njir!

Kalo ada mesin penyedot debu, boleh nih disumpel langsung biar kotoran di mulutnya sekalian kesedot, Ibuki ngebatin. Dia hanya tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau orang yang harus dilayaninya selama seminggu penuh, beda sifat beda penampilan. Fisik boleh seperti malaikat, tapi kelakuannya sama sekali minus—jauh dari kata _manner_.

Benar-benar pertemuan pertama yang sangat berkesan, cuma kurang toning bunga-bunga aja.

Belum beres dari syok, kaki Ibuki diinjak lagi tanpa ampun. Kali ini yang kiri. Spontan sang korban menjerit lagi.

"AMPUNNNN! NYESEL GUE MAIN BASKET DI PARKIRANNN!" jeritan tadi mengakhiri sumpah serapah sebelumnya. Sang tuan muda tidak ambil pusing dan mengambil sendiri cangkir serta ceret berisi teh panas tadi. Diseduhnya sendiri lalu diracik sesuai keinginan sebelum menenggak isinya habis. Menghiraukan Ibuki yang masih meloncat-loncat kesakitan seperti Flappy Bird mabok.

"Ah, enak sekali. Teh Kamomil buatan Donovan memang yang terbaik."

Hidup ini indah…

Udaranya segar…

Ibuki ingin sekali pergi dari sana secepat mungkin lalu memeriksa jari-jari kakinya yang unyu kalau-kalau ada yang lecet bahkan patah. Siapa tahu bisa menjadi alasannya kuat baginya untuk lepas dari semua kontrak sialan, syukur-syukur ketambahan asuransi.

"Heh, mau ke mana?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, "Kan teh-nya sudah saya antar, jadi saya mau pamit."

"Siapa bilang kamu boleh keluar? Sikat WC dulu sana! Kalo udah pel lantainya dengan benar, ganti selimut dan peralatan tidurku, terus jangan lupa usir cicak-cicak di dinding!"

Alis Ibuki naik satu mendengar rentetan instruksi tuan muda barunya yang tanpa jeda. Ibuki bahkan bukan upik abu, memang siapa anak itu berani merintah-merintah?

Tuan mudanya seminggu—tentu saja.

Tidak punya pilihan, Ibuki memendam rasa gondoknya di balik kedua kepalan tangan.

Oke, oke… apa tadi? Menyikat WC? Ya ampun… harga dirinya terjun bebas mendengar komando pertama. Jujur, Ibuki orangnya kurang cinta kebersihan. Isi kamarnya aja sampah dan semvak di mana-mana kalau ibunya tidak sering mengomel.

"sabar… sabar… seminggu doang…."

Sambil membawa karbol dan alat sikat yang entah darimana, remaja bertubuh tinggi itu masuk ke dalam WC untuk menjalankan perintah pertama. Matanya sontak clink-clink blink-blink melihat kamar mandi yang luasnya empat kali lipat kamar tidurnya. Tidak heran juga sih, kamar tidurnya tadi saja mungkin sebesar ruang tamu dan dapurnya kalau digabung jadi satu dan dikali dua.

_Sasuga_ orang tajier.

"Terus apa yang mau dibersihin, semuanya udah bersih gini?" sewotnya sambil jalan-jalan mengamati seluruh isi kamar mandi. Dilihatnya bak rendam sebesar kolam renang mini, tempat sauna, sampai jacuzzi. Alat-alatnya pun beragam, ada berbagai jenis sabun, peralatan spa, lulur, bahkan bebek-bebekan karet, Ibuki tidak bisa tidak tertawa karenanya. Terbayang majikannya tadi mandi masih dengan ditemani bebek karet lalu autis di kamar mandi yang besar itu.

Baiklah, pembersihan lantai dan toiletnya dianggap sudah selesai walau Ibuki hanya menuangkan pembilas dan menggosok-gosoknya sedikit. Itupun setelah dia mencoba pakai karena baru sadar belum mengeluarkan isi perutnya dari kemarin.

Bangchat banget emang.

Menuju perintah kedua, mengganti seprai dan peralatan tempat tidur.

Lagi-lagi Ibuki harus terpana melihat tempat tidur _king size_ yang sudah super-duper rapih. Bahkan mungkin debu enggan menempel karena seluruhnya tampak berkilau seperti pancaran sinar di permukaan laut. Menyilang tangan di depan dada, Ibuki berpikir sejenak. Mungkin tuan mudanya itu seorang fashionista. Yah, mungkin saja mengganti seprai di sini maksudnya bukan berarti peralatannya sudah kotor, tapi bisa saja sekedar mengganti suasana.

"Woiii, jangan lama-lama di kamar, ntar kutu-kutu pada nempel!"

Semburan sarkastik dari balik piano ditanggapi Ibuki cepat. Dia langsung mencari peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk menggenapi sabda yang diberikan dengan harapan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Masalahnya, mengganti seprai tempat tidur berukuran raksasa bukanlah perkara mudah. Soalnya gravitasinya membuat tubuh yang tanpa ion cukup semakin lama semakin lemas seperti jeli.

**_Kruyuuuuk._**

Cacing di perut Ibuki mendadak seriosa.

Kalau diingat-ingat, dia baru makan roti selai saja dari pagi dan belum makan apapun, padahal tengah hari sudah lewat. Pantas saja badannya tidak bertenaga, ternyata dia lapar.

Ranjang empuk ditambah denting piano lembut, apalagi suasana yang kurang?

_Ace-player_ ganteng kita ketiduran dengan sukses.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**_PYAAAAAAARRR._**

Ibuki dikejutkan siraman air dingin untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama. Mungkin sekali lagi dia bisa dapat gelas cantik.

"Fuhaaaa~! Apa sih main banjur sembarangan!?" dia mengayun kepalanya kanan kiri untuk menolak air di sekujur rambut. Barulah dia sadar, ada pasang coklat kemerahan yang menatapnya tepat di depan.

"Berani sekali ya kamu tidur di atas tempat tidurku."

Mungkin Ibuki salah lihat, soalnya dia merasa seperti melihat raksasa berambut ikal biru bertangan empat dari balik punggung tuan mudanya.

"Sudah, keluar sana. Aku mau mandi."

"Tapi saya belum mengusir cicak-cicak di dinding…"

"KELUAAAARRR!"

.

.

.

HAAAALLELUYAAA!***

Ibuki jingkrak-jingkrak keluar kamar dengan sikat WC dan ember di kedua tangan. Dalam hati, mungkin dia lebih memilih pekerjaan individu saja seperti mencuci piring atau menjemur baju daripada berinteraksi dengan pemilik rumah yang sepertinya punya perilaku di luar rata-rata.

Baru menghirup udara kebebasan sebentar, kerah belakangnya ditarik persis anak kucing dibawa induknya. Dilihat wajah Donovan dengan aura gelap bertentakel menghiasi latar belakang mereka berdua.

"Mau ke mana kau, anak muda?"

"_Sir_, ta-tadi saya sudah disuruh keluar, jadi…"

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan tuan muda sekarang?"

"Ngg…. Katanya sih mau mandi…"

**_PLOK._**

Serbet putih sukses menghantam kegantengan Ibuki. Belum sempat protes, Ibuki kembali dilempar ke kandang merak; kamar sang tuan muda.

"Masuk dan bantu tuan muda menggosok punggungnya."

"Yaelah… gosok punggung sih sendiri aja, ngapain pake dibantu? Manja bener…"

Ada segitiga muncul sekelebat di pelipis sang kepala pelayan.

"Atau mungkin kau tidak mau mendapat jatah makan hari ini—"

"OK! OK! AYE NURUT! NURUTTT!"

Pasrah demi cacing perut, Ibuki mengetuk kencang pintu kamar mandi. Karena tidak ada jawaban terdengar, dia mengetuk lebih keras pake bonus teriak.

"Tuan muda-siapapun-namamu, saya masuk nih."

Padahal ruangan itu sebelumnya tampak sangat biasa, tapi kali ini Ibuki harus membiarkan jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat melihat pemandangan eksotis sejajar titik perspektif. Terutama karena malaikat tadi sudah tidak berpakaian sama sekali dengan hanya handuk menutupi area pribadinya.

"Mau apa?" tanya si rambut ikal sengit.

Di dinding tidak ada cicak, di manapun tidak ada. Ibuki berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pada bebek-bebek karet tidak jauh. Kemanapun asal jangan melihat garis tubuh makhluk indah di depannya.

"Saya… tadi disuruh _sir_ Donovan untuk menggosok punggung anda…"

"Aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Saya juga tadi udah bilang begitu, tapi beliau memaksa."

Menghela napas, anak itu duduk di kursi pendek sambil membelakangi Ibuki, mulai menyibukkan diri dengan membasuh dan menyabun bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang bisa dijangkau. Ibuki sudah menelan ludah entah sudah ke berapa kalinya hari itu, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap melaksanakan perintah.

"S-saya boleh melepas _tuxedo _ini? Takutnya nanti basah."

"Terserah."

Ibuki mulai mempertanyakan daya tahan para _buttler_ yang bekerja di kafe-kafe, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bergerak cekatan dengan atribut rangkap yang sangat tidak nyaman. Lihat saja sekarang Ibuki sudah menanggalkan sarung tangan, pin, dasi kupu-kupu, jas luar, rompi dalam, dan karena takut menggulung bagian lengan baju, dia akhirnya melepas kemejanya. Menyisakan pakaian dalam serupa kaus basket yang menjadi pakaian santai sehari-harinya di rumah.

"Ke-kenapa pake buka celana juga?" ternyata diam-diam, aksi pelucutan bajunya mendapat atensi penuh dari sang majikan.

"Saya tidak mau celana ini ikutan basah. Lihat, lebih nyaman begini kan?" bangganya sambil memperlihatkan celana berjenis bokser yang bergambar Sponge Bob. Merasa tidak perlu tahu, anak itu memalingkan mukanya lagi—kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas sabun-menyabun yang sempat terhenti.

Ingin segera selesai, Ibuki membasahi kain putih yang dibawanya tadi sebagai persiapan awal, "Sabun yang mana yang anda pakai, Tuan?"

"Shindo."

"Ha?"

"Namaku Shindo."

"Oh, haha… baiklah, sabun mana yang mau dipakai, Tuan Shindo?" Ibuki meralat sedikit kata-katanya soal _manner_ di paragraf atas. Ternyata majikannya bisa sangat kiyut kalo sedang kalem.

Shindo memberikan batang berwarna hijau pekat dengan wangi menarik ke tangan Ibuki. Diambil potongan itu kemudian mencampurkannya dengan air sebelum membasuhnya ke punggung Shindo.

Kulitnya halus bangettt, Ibuki membatin kagum. Tidak hanya punggung, dia mulai mengamati bagian-bagian tubuh Shindo seperti pundak dan leher yang berwarna sama, dengan sedikit ruam kemerahan sebagai aksen pemanis. Setiap ujung jari Ibuki mendapatkan sensasi menyenangkan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, ditambah wangi dari sabun yang dipegangnya membuatnya hampir gila. Ingin rasanya dia melakukan sentuhan lebih banyak dan lebih lama.

"Hei!"

"E-h, ya?"

"Jangan menyentuhku seperti itu, geli tau!"

"Maaf…"

_Munegantenggg, staaahp! Dia ini laki-laki juga. Kamu normal! Ingat-ingat pesan mamaaa-a-a-a-aaa!,_ Ibuki malah sibuk nyanyi lagu lawas di tengah-tengah catatan mentalnya.

Andai bebek-bebek di sekitarnya bisa bersuara, remaja itu akan sangat bersyukur. Soalnya suasana makin lama sesunyi kuburan. Beberapa kali tangannya membuka keran air terdekat agar terdistraksi oleh suara gemercik air.

Ngomong-ngomong, semakin diperhatikan, Ibuki jadi greget sendiri melihat cara Shindo menyabun badannya. Mana mungkin kotoran tubuh bisa hilang kalau digosok pelan seperti itu.

"Hei, menggosok badan bukan seperti itu caranya, begini nih!" Ibuki menarik tangan Kiri Shindo lalu menggosoknya satu arah, membuat yang dipegangnya meringis kesakitan.

"Aw!"

"Ah, maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja…."

Ibuki mulai mempertanyakan rahasia kulit mulus Shindo kalau langkah-langkah menyabun badannya saja tidak sesuai kriteria yang diuji di ITB dan IPB. Mungkin tuan mudanya itu tidak suka keluar rumah sehingga jarang disapa polusi udara.

Selesai dengan tangan kiri, Ibuki beralih ke tangan kanan Shindo. Karena tidak ada protes yang terlontar, dia melanjutkan hingga ke daerah dada dan pinggang. Untunglah posisinya di belakang membuatnya cukup leluasa menjangkau bagian depan Shindo. Rasanya seperti memandikan kucing raksasa saja.

Tidak, bulu kucing bahkan kalah halus ketika ujung hidungnya sengaja menyentuh rambut Shindo, menghirup wanginya dalam. Sementara tangannya masih mengusap kulit lembut itu dalam gerakan lambat.

"—ki…"

"Ya?" Ibuki tersadar dari lamunannya melihat Shindo berusaha berputar ke belakang.

"Sesuatu menyentuh punggungku…"

EH?

Melihat ke bawah, Ibuki kaget melihat kebanggaannya di balik wajah mesum Sponge Bob menegang entah sejak kapan. Dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah memikirkan hal begitu nista, semuanya refleks hanya karena tangannya kontinyu menyentuh Shindo.

"—Ibuki?"

"I-itu, ta-tangan saya yang satu lagi! Ya, haha… " Ibuki salting, kampret, "Saya sudah selesai menyabun, se-sebaiknya saya segera pamit! Selamat sore! Daah!"

Mencuci tangan mode kilat, secepatnya pemeran utama kita menyabet sisa pakaiannya dan berlari ke luar kamar mandi. Peduli amat dia cuma pakai baju dalam dan bokser di tengah-tengah lorong. Prioritasnya sekarang hanya menyusup ke dalam selimut, minta maaf pada ortunya karena belum pernah punya pacar, dan berharap waktu bisa kembali ke momen di mana dia tidak melupakan jadwal pertandingan basket hari ini.

Hari pertama seharusnya bisa dilewati dengan sangat mudah.

_Seharusnya_—itu pikir Ibuki tadi sambil berpikir keras untuk menghilangkan masalah kecilnya di bawah sana.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

.

.

.

* Kalimat yang sering diucapin Tsubasa di anime CT.

** eksekutor di anime Danganronpa.

*** BGM kalo Mako muncul di anime Kill la Kill.

**A/N**:

Nambah hutang-hutang lagi deh di fandom Inazuma (#sob-sob #hiks)  
>Mungkin yang jeda ke chapter berikutnya ngga lama, lagi demen ngerjain fic nih tapi ngefinishing sama upload yang malessss.<br>Kayaknya karya ini ngga bakal naik rating, jadi cuman nyerempet2 aja. Tapi entahlah kalo di tengah jalan otak menista...www

((Btw, supir di awal2 itu karyawan Kaiba Corporation loh #UHUK))

**R**&**R** maybe? C:


	2. Chapter 2: Pelajaran Kedua

Siapapun yang bilang kalau bekerja sebagai _buttler_ itu enak dan gampang akan langsung menjadi teman tawur Ibuki Munemasa di arena basket.

Yah, minimal jadi sasaran timpuk bola deh.

Karena predikat itu ingin dia buang jauh-jauh saat mengingat lagi benda apa yang sedang menghiasi tangannya—bukan sebuah piring berisi _roll_ _cake_ manis yang bisa membuatnya dikelilingi gadis-gadis _moe _seperti _buttler_ di café-café kebanyakan—tapi ember, lap pel, penyedot debu, sampai sikat dengan segala bentuk. Ibuki memerhatikan dengan seksama barang-barang sialan namun bernilai tinggi tersebut.

Orang macam apa yang kamarnya harus dibereskan dan dipel setiap saat, seprai harus diganti setiap hari, plus minum teh tiga kali sehari?

Ibuki sendiri sih paling anti beres-beres kamar. Paling sebulan sekali, itu juga demi nyingkirin remah-remah makanan yang terlanjur menjamur.

Dan harus diketahui cepat olehnya kalau tuan mudanya itu tidak suka dengan serangga-serangga kecil yang memiliki kaki lebih dari empat semacam semut atau laba-laba. Beuuudh, mereka sih sudah sering jadi teman tidur Ibuki.

"IBUKI! DI KANAN!"

**_BUAGH!_**

"SEKARANG DI KIRI!

**_BUAGH! BUAGH!_**

"DIA MENUJU KE SINI, AAAARGHHH!"

**_BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!_**

"IBUKEEEEEEE!"

"HADOOOHHH! USIR SENDIRI KECOAKNYA NAPAAAA?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pelajaran Berharga<br>**(Untuk Ibuki Munemasa)**  
><strong>.

**Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy **(c) Level-5**  
>warning: <strong>AU. OOC parah. Penghancuran karakter. Typo. _Slash_.**  
>Pair: <strong>MuneTaku (Ibuki X Shindo)

.  
>by <strong>St. Chimaira<strong> (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kedua; <strong>Jangan malas membersihkan diri.<strong>

「 "_Creambath_? Enggak. Cuma pake shampo kok."*  
>—Shindo Takuto, 15 tahun. Korban iklan. 」<p>

* * *

><p>Di hari minggu yang sangat cerah—di mana kupu-kupu mengisap madu dan semut-semut membuat sarang, sedari pagi Ibuki harus frustasi mengejar satu hewan bergradasi gelap yang menyusup ke kamar majikan dadakannya.<p>

"POKOKNYA LOE NGGA BOLEH PERGI KALO MAKHLUK SIALAN ITU BELUM MATIII!"

Pekikan Shindo membuat seisi mansion seluas lima puluh ribu hektar gempar, lebih heboh daripada kasus video nganu salah satu vokalis band ternama dari negara kepulauan di batas garis khatulistiwa.

Ibuki cukup bermasalah dengan luas kamar Shindo yang tidak manusiawi. Namun Donovan, sang kepala pelayan, tidak membiarkan _buttler_ dan _maid_ lain membantu karena ingin memberikan pelajaran pada Ibuki yang tidak menjalankan titah dengan seksama di hari sebelumnya. Memang dia seakan diperintah secara semena-mena, membersihkan WC, mengganti seprai, dan sebagainya, tapi sebuah perintah bukannya tanpa alasan. Lihat sekarang, betapa menyesalnya Ibuki karena harus mengidap encok dini karena sebuah kelalaian kecil.

"Ah, brengkesh! Kecoak sebiji aja bikin perkara. Lagian kamar ini gede banget, cara nyarinya gimana coba?"

Ekor mata Ibuki melirik Shindo yang masih menggigil di atas kasur _king size_-nya. Belum berani beranjak kemanapun karena takut _creature_ mini tadi menyerang dari berbagai arah bak misil.

Sepertinya ada yang kebanyakan main _nuklir strike_ di sini.

"Ibukiii! Cepattt!"

"Sabaaar, ini juga lagi usaha!"

Kamar mandi, cek. Dalam lemari, cek. Sekitar piano, cek. Bawah sofa, cek.

Mulai bermandikan peluh, Ibuki pengen gigit-gigit meja karena waktunya habis untuk melakukan olahraga tanpa nama. Bahkan kakinya ikut pegal karena berkeliling dari sudut ke sudut tanpa alas kaki. Merasa kerja kerasnya sia-sia, dia berkacak pinggang di ujung tempat tidur untuk melapor.

"Saya _give up, _nih." ucapnya sok nginggris, "Coba di _misscall_ aja biar kecoanya ketemu."

Kebodohan Ibuki tak terselamatkan.

"I-ibuki…"

Remaja yang lebih tinggi itu mengangkat alis mendapati tuan mudanya tetap bertahan dalam posisi meringkuk di pojok sembari memeluk bantal sebesar _dakimakura_. Dua kakinya ditekuk dan setengah mukanya disembunyikan, persis seperti kucing yang gagal berlindung. Spontan Ibuki tertawa tertahan.

"Jadi, karena saya sudah hampir dua jam berputar-putar dan mister kecoa ternyata tidak ada di mana-mana, saya mau ijin pamit." _do'i_ nambahin pose seksi ngipas-ngipas kerah persis seperti pemeran video klip boyband yang keguyur air.

Hai kamu, fangirl! Dilarang menjerit!

"…"

Karena tidak ada reaksi berbeda (bahkan jawaban) dari yang bersangkutan, Ibuki memicingkan sebelah mata. Dilihatnya sang tuan muda masih bergelayut di dalam bantal. Andai saja tidak ada perbedaan status dan gender yang menjadi jurang pemisah di antara mereka, mungkin Ibuki akan langsung menyerang Shindo di atas ranjang saat ini juga.

Untunglah Ibuki masih waras.

Jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah naik ke atas tempat tidur Shindo dan menyibak semua yang ada di sana sekuat tenaga.

"H-hei!" akhirnya mulut kecil sang tuan muda mengeluarkan protes pertamanya. Terutama melihat kasurnya diinvasi makhluk asing serupa anjing putih yang minta dilempar bumerang.

"Area yang belum saya periksa cuma tempat tidur ini…" sang _buttler_ menepuk-nepuk seluruh perangkat tidur di sekitarnya sembarangan termasuk jam beker berbentuk bebek. Heran deh, apa sebenarnya tuannya itu punya fetish terhadap binatang sejenis platipus?

"—atau mungkin, kecoa itu ada di balik baju anda loh…" imbuh Ibuki dengan raut muka antagonis. Shindo langsung pasang tampang horor mengetahui jarak di antara mereka semakin dipersempit menjadi selangkah panjang. Ibuki sekarang sudah dalam posisi merangkak mendekat dengan seringai jahanam.

"J-jangan…"

Selangkah itu berganti menjadi satu lencang. Tidak lama sampai menipis hingga satu jengkal. Kemudian delima itu bertemu jambu.

"—mendekat…"

"…apa?"

Tangan besar itu berusaha meraih penghalang yang menjadi barikade terakhir di antara mereka. Menyingkirkan sedikit hingga wajah Shindo yang hampir banjir air mata sepenuhnya terlihat. Niat Ibuki sih mengambil bantal yang sedang dipegang tuannya, soalnya cuma benda itu elemen terakhir yang belum berhasil dia periksa.

Tapi apa daya…

"GUE BILANG JANGAN MENDEKATTT!"

_Uppercut_ dari telapak kaki Shindo sukses menghantam rahang sang pebasket kita hingga jumpalitan cantik di lantai. Beruntung tulang lehernya tidak patah, tapi pandangannya langsung kabur dalam sepersekian detik.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Menyerah, Ibuki melapor kegagalannya pada Donovan sambil mengompres bekas tindak kekerasan di daerah dagunya. Selama beberapa belas menit, dia harus pasrah kena omel, bahkan mendapat ancaman serius kalau hukumannya bisa ditambah seminggu lagi kalau kerjanya masih tidak becus.

"Tapi pak tua…, _Sir_!" Ibuki menyela cerdik. Di antara sopan dan sinis sekaligus, "Kalau begitu saya harus menghubungi orang tua saya dulu, mereka pasti cemas kalau anak gantengnya ini menghilang dari kemarin dan seminggu ke depan." desaknya mencoba logis.

Sang kepala pelayan batuk-batuk kecil di balik janggut sewarna saljunya, meminta sedikit waktu untuk berpikir. Tangannya mengambil buku tebal berjudul _yellow pages_ seraya mengeluarkan sebuah hape dari sakunya, menjauhi yang lebih muda sejenak. Dilihat Ibuki dia sedang bercakap-cakap formal dengan seeorang sebelum kembali ke posisi semula dengan air muka lebih cerah.

"Tenang saja anak muda, aku baru saja menghubungi orangtuamu. Mereka sudah memberi ijin, bahkan tampaknya mereka senang mendengarmu tinggal di sini."

"HAH? KOK BISA?"

Kokoro Ibuki tercabik-cabik mendengar kalimat tersebut. Dengan cekatan dia merebut telepon genggam dari tangan yang lebih tua, menekan tombol redial.

Saat nada sambung terdengar, Ibuki harap-harap cemas kalau kepala pelayan itu cuma akting sebagai bentuk gertakan.

"_Halo_, _kediaman Ibuki di sini._"

Mendengar suara di seberang, anak semata wayang keluarga Ibuki itu ingin pingsan. Yang sedang menyapanya tak lain tak bukan memang ibunya sendiri.

"MA! INI MUNEGANTENG, MA! KOK MAMA TEGA SIH NGEBIARIN AKU DICULIK?" kemudian terdengar SFX imajiner dramatis.

_"Ah, Munemasa? Mama senang loh kamu ada di sana, belajar yang rajin ya…"_

"…ha?"

"_Nilai IPA-mu hancur semua, untunglah ada yang mau membantumu belajar intensif selama seminggu. Apalagi katanya Anak tuan Shindo yang akan mengajarimu, ya? Itu kan keluarga cukup terpandang di kota ini, jangan bikin mama malu…"_

"Ma, plis deh… siapa juga yang mau—"

_"Kalau Munemasa pacaran sama anak keluarga Shindo, mama juga dengan senang hati mengijinkan. Bukan, mama bukan matre tapi mama dan papa ingin cepat melihat cucu."_

"MA!"

_"Ah, sudah jam segini, mama harus arisan. Baik-baik di sana ya, sayang. Jangan nakal, muach!"_

Barometer emosi remaja itu langsung menyentuh pucuk kepala. Ibuki tahu nyokapnya gahoel, bahkan fasih mengetik huruf 4LAy. Tapi dia sangat tidak menyangka orangtuanya malah dengan kejam membuangnya begitu saja, bahkan merestuinya menjadi homo hanya karena silau akan harta.

(Dan selama tubuh Ibuki kaku beberapa saat—terjebak dalam delusi kronis, sang pemilik telepon genggam mengamankan kembali properti elektroniknya dari tangan yang tidak berkepentingan sebelum berakhir di pabrik daur ulang.)

Mengambil napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Ibuki memicing ganas ke arah sang kepala pelayan.

"Apa yang anda katakan sampai ibu saya terhasut?"

Jreng jreng, dia mencoba pasang tampang serem supaya suasana lebih mencekam. Bahkan salah satu _maid_ langsung rusuh menyalakan lagu _Reach Out the Truth_.**

"Aku tidak menghasut, tetapi membuat penawaran." dari balik jas-nya yang kental dengan aroma tepung kanji, pria tua itu mengeluarkan beberapa kertas putih yang penuh coretan merah.

"—Hasil ulangan fisika terakhir, dua. Hasil ulangan matematika terakhir, tiga." suara Ibuki melengking tiga oktaf mengetahui kertas-kertas tersebut adalah hasil ulangannya yang belum lama dikubur di bukit belakang sekolah, "Hasil ulangan biologi, nol."

"DODOLDURENBELALANGKUPUKUPUKEMANAENGKAUTERBANGGG~"

Lidah Ibuki ngerandom, tangannya menangkup kedua telinga dan menutup mata erat-erat sambil muter-muter ala balerina.

Malu abis. Malu parah.

Dia kalah telak. Sepertinya seminggu dari waktu hidupnya memang harus dihabiskan untuk menyesali kesalahannya. lagipula memang kenyataannya dari awal dia yang lebih dulu khilaf menghancurkan kaca mobil orang lain. Ibuki mencoba bersikap dewasa dan berlapang dada dengan mengakui kesalahannya.

"Baiklah karena satu masalah sudah beres, kita kembali ke masalah sebelumnya."

"Err… itu… saya kan sudah bilang kecoanya tidak ketemu! Apa tidak ada orang di rumah ini yang mengerti kata _move on_?"

Seakan tidak mendengar, Donovan memberi isyarat pada salah satu pelayan yang seketika datang dengan pedang bambu di tangan. Sementara _buttler_ dan _maid_ lain sudah membuat barikade, mirip gerombolan mafia yang sedang mengepung korbannya.

"T-tunggu, ini kenapa? Saya benar-benar minta maaf, saya akan berhati-hati lain kaliii!" Ibuki yang senewen tak pelak dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Jangan khawatir anak muda, begini-begini aku juara kendo yang diakui internasional."

LANTASSS?

Kaki jenjang sang _buttler_ muda mundur patah-patah, ngeri melihat ujung pedang kayu yang terarah padanya. Tapi Ibuki juga tidak bisa menghindar karena pelayan-pelayan lain memblokir jalan, memastikan tidak ada jalan bagi rekan muda mereka untuk kabur. Sumvah, kalo hari ini menjadi akhir hidupnya, setidaknya dia ingin dibiarkan menonton lagi salah satu video bokep koleksinya sebelum mati.

"MEEEEEEEENNN!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan khas ala kendo dibalas Ibuki dengan jerit yang tidak kalah kencang. Ujung pedang bambu itu sukses menepak di kepala Ibuki, tiga mili di atas permukaan kulit kepala. Sakit sih, tapi sesuatu yang terhimpit antara kepala dan tongkat bambu itu akhirnya jatuh dan meregang nyawa di lantai.

"KECOA!?" Ibuki kaget setengah hidup. Sementara para _maid_ yang rata-rata tidak suka dengan ordo lipas sudah lenyap di balik lorong.

"Kamar tuan muda sangat bersih di bawah pengawasanku, jadi tidak mungkin ada kecoa yang berani mendekat kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang kotor terbawa ke dalam. Penjelasan itu membuat Ibuki ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

…eh?

"LOH, SECARA NGGA LANGSUNG ITU MAKSUDNYA GUWE KOTOR DONG?"

Tarikan kedua ujung bibir sang kepala pelayan membuat Ibuki naik pitam.

"Mulai sekarang mandi dan bersih-bersih dulu sebelum melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Tempat ini harus tetap bebas noda, dan steril dari debu." Ibuki yang mendengarnya makin gondok.

Beberapa kali dia mengusap-usap helai putihnya, memeriksa jangan-jangan ada makhluk hidup lain menempel. Pantas saja tadi pagi Shindo ketakutan setengah mati melihatnya, ternyata kecoa itu sudah bersarang nyaman di salah satu petak rambutnya.

"Ibuki…"

"APA!" hardiknya ganas karena merasa lamunannya terganggu.

"Kampret, ini gue…"

Melihat Sosok Shindo yang ternyata ada di hadapannya Ibuki langsung sungkem nyium kaki, "Eh, tuan Shindo… ampun… ada apa?"

"Aku dengar pembicaraan tadi. Kecoa itu… gara-gara kamu males mandi, ya?" Shindo balik ke mode kalem, tapi Ibuki yakin kalau tuannya berusaha menahan tawa hebat di balik bibirnya.

"Iiih, anda salah denger kali!" tudingan yang tidak beralasan. Padahal Ibuki sendiri menduga persentase Shindo membersihkan telinganya pasti lebih sering daripada kebutuhan manusia mengisi perut. _Who knows_?!

"Mau mandi bareng?"

Mendengar sebuah tawaran ajaib, Ibuki mematung di tempat.

"—Kemarin kamu sudah membantuku sih, jadi…"

Ibuki masih bergeming, namun gejolak aneh yang mendesak dari dalam tubuhnya membuat hidungnya ingin sekali mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna primer.

"—Masalah kamu itu pelayanku. Kalau kamu bikin perkara terus, aku bisa susah! Lagian gara-gara kamu kan aku jadi belum mandi pagi."

Ibuki tahan iman.

Remaja itu masih mempertahankan aura _cool_-nya dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku, "T-tidak apa-apa, saya bisa mandi sendiri kok."

"Beneran? Aku mau gantian bantu gosokin punggungmu, kok!"

IBUKI TAHAN IMAN.

"S-saya belum mau gendong anak… eh, maksudnya kapan-kapan deh, saya janji. Ta-ta-tapi kalau sekarang s-saya… kebetulan… sibuk…" bohongnya sambil gelagapan. Dia berharap ada pesawat lewat supaya deru bisingnya membuat suaranya tidak terdengar.

"Ya sudah, selesai kamu mandi aku tunggu di kamar. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab sebagai hukuman karena sudah seenaknya mengacak-acak perabotan di atas ranjangku. Pokoknya bersihkan lagi semuanya sampai aku puas!"

Luar biasa. Ternyata di luar jendela benar-benar ada pesawat yang lewat sampai telinganya mendengar kalimat Shindo versi korting, sehingga yang berhasil ditangkap Ibuki hanyalah 'Selesai kamu mandi aku tunggu di kamar, kamu harus bertanggung jawab di atas ranjangku sampai aku puas!'

Sementara Shindo syok parah melihat Ibuki tiba-tiba terkapar di lantai dengan hidung bersimbah darah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_Tok. Tok._**

"Tuan Shindo, Istirahatlah dulu, anda sudah berlatih piano dari pagi."

Bohong. Dari pagi kan mereka berdua sibuk ribut-ribut berburu kecoa, Ibuki yakin kalimat tadi di-copas author mentah-mentah dari _chapter_ pertama.

"Taruh aja dulu. Aku aku masih harus main beberapa bar lagi."

Nampan berisi teh dan makanan itu ditaruh Ibuki di atas meja, namun pandangnya tidak berhenti berpaling dari sosok berhelai ikal yang sedang berkonsentrasi membaca partitur di sudut ruangan. Ada sosok pria kurus dengan mode kacamata yang amat jadul sedang mengawasi tepat di samping tuan mudanya.

Selama membersihkan kamar sang tuan muda sesuai instruksi sebelumnya, Ibuki mendengar Shindo melakukan beberapa kali kesalahan dan pria kurus yang ternyata pelatih piano itu menghardiknya—memaksanya untuk kembali menekan kembali sejumlah rangkaian tuts piano yang membingungkan.

Sedikitnya Ibuki merasa iba, padahal anak seumurnya harusnya bisa bermain di luar rumah dengan bebas saat akhir pekan, bukan mengikuti kursus yang mengekang.

Ibuki tidak serta merta keluar begitu saja seusai menjalankan perintah (lagipula dia tidak boleh keluar kalau belum disuruh, ingat?), jadi dengan kurang ajarnya dia duduk di sofa besar yang ada sambil menunggu pemilik kamar selesai dengan latihannya. Bahkan dia mengucurkan isi teko ke dalam cangkir untuk dia minum sendiri.

Yang membuat Ibuki lebih heran, seusai sang pelatih pergi tuan mudanya itu bukannya berhenti untuk beristirahat tapi tetap melanjutkan permainan pianonya. Walau lagu-lagu yang dimainkan Shindo sangat memikat, tapi terus-terusan mendengar denting klavir membuat lubang telinga Ibuki seakan iritasi.

"Hei," _buttler_ amatir itu mendekat, memberanikan diri mengganggu permainan piano tuannya, "Anda tidak ingin istirahat?"

"Sebentar…"

Ujung mulut Ibuki mendecih mendengar penolakan yang sama. Dengan lancang dia mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang sedari tadi tertahan.

"…anda tidak ingin bermain?"

"Ini juga lagi main kok."

"Bukan, maksudku…" Ibuki mencoba ganti pertanyaan, "Anda ingin bermain tidak?"

Yang ditanya menghentikan permainan pianonya mendengar pertanyaan Ibuki yang sangat jauh dari label jenius. Dua kalimat yang ditanyakan padanya tadi hanya dibolak-balik susunannya.

"Donovan mungut kamu di mana sih?" Shindo mulai gemas.

"Di hatimu~" jawab Ibuki ngasal.

Selang beberapa detik, Ibuki menerima f_ree kick_ tepat di selangkangan.

.

.

.

"Hei Ibuki, lepas tanganmu. Sini aku kompres!"

"Gugugugu…" dengan muka pucat, Ibuki meringkuk di atas karpet tebal Shindo seperti trenggiling. Dua tangannya sibuk menutup aset kawin yang sudah diragukan berfungsi lengkap di kemudian hari.

"Maaf… maaf… Lagian kamu aneh-aneh aja, bisa ngga sih lain kali bicara lebih normal?"

"Yang ngga normal itu eloooo! Gue kan cuma nanya, 'mau main apa enggak'?!" tatakrama Ibuki lenyap di balik puncak emosi. Tapi Shindo tidak bisa kesal karena melihat sang _buttler_ masih ngulet kesakitan—efek dari tendangan telak yang bahkan langsung diberi nama 'Fortissimo' olehnya.

"Gue kan udah jawab tadi, **lagi main piano**! Makanya kuping tuh dipake!" mau tidak mau Shindo balik membentak sambil menyentil telinga Ibuki ringan, kesal karena selama ini belum pernah ada pelayan yang berani bertindak kurang ajar padanya sebelumnya.

Duh, Ibuki tiba-tiba butuh konyaku penerjemah.***

Maksud _main_ di alam khayal Ibuki itu keluar rumah dengan bebas. Lari-lari di pantai, main bola, main gundu, karambol, sepak takraw, apa saja selama bukan mengikis nyawa di ruang kamar secara kontinyu.

"Ngga bosen main piano terus, TUAN?"

Shindo terhenyak. Bukan karena nada Ibuki terlalu sarkastik, tapi karena bobot pertanyaannya. Jemarinya menggenggam kain celana bagian lutut di posisinya yang setengah duduk di samping Ibuki. Kepalanya menggeleng samar kemudian, "Aku udah berlatih piano dari umur tiga tahun. Setiap tiga kali dalam seminggu aku harus latihan. Akhir pekan aku harus mengulang semua lagu yang pernah dipelajari."

Ibuki melunak. Tapi karena masih dalam pose orang kebelet pipis, mau ngelontarin kalimat keren juga kayaknya percuma sehingga dia memilih bungkam. Hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Kok diem, masih sakit ya?"

"YA IYALAH DITENDANG GITU!" Ibuki balik sewot. Balik meringis. Balik mengaduh. Mungkin Ibuki ada bakat berakting jadi protagonis menderita yang kena siksaan ibu tiri.

"Aku bawa ke rumah sakit, ya…"

"Jangan..."

"Atau aku panggil ambulans?"

"Jangan juga…"

"Ya udah, makanya sini kulihat!"

"ITU LEBIH JANGAN!" potong Ibuki cepat dengan muka terlanjur merah padam apalagi karena Shindo sudah seenaknya memaksa membuka retsleting celananya, membuatnya harus memperlihatkan lagi bokser berwarna kuning bermotif karakter yang katanya tinggal di dalam nanas di bawah laut.

"Apa sih, aku kan juga punya. Kenapa harus malu?"

"T-tidak usah, terima kasih! Saya c-cuma perlu waktu istirahat kok." buru-buru dia mengembalikan posisi celananya ke tempat semula, "Lagipula…"

"Lagipula?"

"Lagipula saya tidak mau anda iri karena tahu punya saya lebih besar."

Sekali lagi di hari itu mansion seluas lima puluh ribu hektar harus gempar. Tapi kali ini karena sebuah jeritan pilu yang melengking sumbang selama beberapa menit.

Sepertinya putra tunggal konglomerat Shindo berhasil menciptakan _hissatsu waza_ kedua.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

.

.

.

* Parodi iklan Rejoice

** Lagu _combat_ di game persona 4

*** Salah satu alat Doraemon, fungsinya buat menerjemahkan bahasa.

**A/N**:

Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah review ya! Ngga nyangka fic gaje ini laku padahal isinya ngaco #terharu  
>Mohon dukungan kalian semua untuk selanjut2nya supaya fic ini tetap berlanjut, ya! Viva MuneTaku! \(*0v0*)  
>(Yang di review berhasil ngejawab 'Isono', selamaaaattt! dirimu dapet gelas cantiq #HA )<p>

Btw, ada yang nanya juga nih, kenapa nulis namanya 'Shindo', tanpa 'u'.  
>Itu masalah kebiasaan aja sebenernya, dari awal bikin fic yang ada beliau (?) emang nulisnya begitu. Sekalian jadi author <em>sign<em> mungkin?  
>Jadi kalo penulisannya cuma 'Shindo' artinya yang bikin fic-nya emang Ratu Obeng only #ngaco<p>

**R**&**R** maybe? C:


End file.
